The Sun and Moon Curse
by YumeKioko
Summary: A long time ago when the great spirits created the mortal world there lived a sun and moon spirit. These two spirits loved each other madly, so much so they were inseparable. Sorry bad summary but just read it and reveiw,you'll get a cookie,a BIG cookie.


**The Sun and Moon curse**

A long time ago when the great spirits created the mortal world there lived a sun and moon spirit. These two spirits loved each other madly, so much so they were inseparable, but when they floated in the sky together their brilliance was so bright that the humans had to cover their eyes and walk around blindly. It was horrible, the humans ran in to each other and bumped into things and Chaos was born in that moment. The great Ruler of the Spirits could not stop Chaos for the more the humans stumbled around like drunk beggars crashing and stumbling into one another the stronger Chaos became. So to end it all the great ruler of spirits separated the sun and the moon.

During the day the sun shined so bright, fueled by the anger of being separated from his precious moon, that one day he did not notice when a single ray of light fell from him and landed in the mortal world. The ray was so bright and hot it dried up the area with in which it had fallen and so thus the first desert was created. The moon spirit cried so much that her tears created the ocean and her wails of sorrow pushed the ocean back and forth and so thus the ocean and tide were created. The mother of the sun spirit and the mother of the moon spirit looked upon their children, their hearts breaking at witnessing their children's sadness. So to end the suffering they made an offer to The great Ruler of Spirits, they shall take a bit of the sun and the moon's essence and place it into two separate mortal Childs so that one day they would cross paths and be with each other once again. The great Ruler of Spirits not being heartless agreed, but something went astray. When a bit of the sun's essence was taken from him it also took the sun's fiery compassion and love and was placed within the mortal boy's body. When a bit of the moons essence was exorcised from her it also took the moon's shyness and was placed within the mortal girl's body. The two mothers did not realize their mistake until it was too late, the moon and the sun's essence were sealed within the babies miniscule bodies, and so they watched as the sun child walked the earth and made many a friends but never noticed the moon child, secretly pining for him but too shy to admit it.

The great Ruler of Spirits was saddened by the failure to reunite the sun and the moon god if in not some small way for he too hoped that they could be with each other once again. So he came up with a plan of his own. When one day the sun child was by the river, washing away the sweat and grime that covered his body from training, he saw an old man not standing too far away struggling to pull in a net full of fishes. The sun child looking upon the old man and thought how sad that this man did not have a son to help him and so the sun child walked over and helped the old man. When the old man asked if the sun child would handle a knife, a knife with a bone handle and curved blade, and gut and skin the fish, for the old man's hands shook too much, the sun child happily obliged and went about his work happy to help the old man but the sun child who had never skinned and gut a fish before cut himself. The wound would not stanch and soon the boy fell faint from the loss of blood. The old man resumed his true form as the great Ruler of Spirits and left knowing what would come next.

The moon child taking her usual stroll by the stream laid eyes upon the boy she loved unconscious with a bleeding wound and close to death's doors. The moon child ran to his side and with great strength, more than what most would expect from a frail appearing girl like herself, pulled the boy near the stream and placed his wound into it and started to sing. Her words held so much magic and love that they stitched the sun Childs wound and he awoke laying eyes upon the most beautiful girl ever. When he was strong enough to speak coherently he asked,

"Who is this beautiful maiden, who holds me in her arms and sings with a voice of that of an angel?"

The moon child giggled and blushed and leaning forward so to place her lips by his ear whispered, "I am Hinata."

She then straightened and still kneeling with the boy's head lying in her lap she combed her fingers through his touseled hair not afraid anymore for shyness had left her when she saw her crush dying. "Hinata…" the boy repeated playing with the name and finding that he liked it very much, "Hinata my name is Naruto.", and was very surprised when she replied, "I know." She looked upon him with such tender love that the boy secretly promised that she would only ever look at him that way. They married not so long after that day, and their love was so brilliant it was like a lantern for those who had broken hearts, promising them that one day they would find their loved one.


End file.
